Xeradun
Description As far as appearance goes, Xeradun is much like Earthland, minus the gravity defying architecture. With a medieval-fantasy look and some beautiful landscape. But all is not well in Xeradun, as the dreaded Eldar invade and reek havoc on the world. Locations There are five governments in the main three continents of Xeradun. The Eledren Kingdom, the Jakai Empire, the Melanda Federation, the Sa'Keth Cooperative, and the Ornali Republic. Each land has there own history, lore, landscapes, and architecture. There are a total of six continents on Xeradun in all. Political Stances The main kingdoms live in relative peace, but don't really work with one another all that much. There is trade from land to land but the kingdoms themselves try there best to interact as little as they can with one another. The people of the land however are allowed to make trades with people of other lands freely as the government does. Some lands are more strict on outright immigration then others and some lands will make visiting as a tourist hard as well. Wars do sometimes brake out, but it's avoided and attempts to keep them small as possible are made. None of the kingdoms wants to be wiped out or wipe out another one, and they also want to save resources for attacks for the Eldar. Notable Events & History Things in Xeradun were much like Earthland, minus some grate beasts whom in Xeradun are nothing more then a myth at best. That is until 'The Gate of Corador' opened from someplace else and the Elder came into Xeradun. They go into and out of the gate, or just pop up via tare like openings from there realm to Xeradun. Corador just serves as a lightning rod of sorts, the Eldar were coming eventually via there own means as they mostly do now. Many think of using the gate to escape to another world and escape the Eldar, but others think that the Eldar are after more then just Xeradun. Attacks are erratic and the Eldar lords rarely come to Xeradun, leaving time to rebuild. But thanks to the Eldar invaders, Xeradun is a world filled with strife. Lore A world without dragons or phoenixes. A world without slayers. Xeradun is host to the Eldar, an invading race of Eldritch monsters with grate power, able to take out cities and perhaps even countries with ease. In Xeradun, not everyone can use magic naturally. Not everyone can access there ethernano and there are people that are simply incapable of learning even the most basic magics. However, non magical people can still use magical and/or enchanted items. Celestial Spirits of Xeradun CS magic does exist on Xeradun, with changes. Though it has most if not all the same silver keys, it has it's own set of gold keys. In other words, it's own Zodiac of 13 spirits, one per month. * Gate of the Raging Seas, Kraken * Gate of the Jade Monkey, Wukong * Gate of the Golden Sword: Chrysaor * Gate of the Serpentine Crown, Basilisk * Gate of the Obsidian Butterfly, itzpapalotl (Aztec/Mayan Goddess of Butterflies) ** Butterflies are often seen as symbols of good luck, the spirit, and the after life around the world. In Japan, they are thought to be the soul or carry the soul to the hereafter, in Irish folklore they are thought to be able to move from this realm to the after life and was given the name of the 'fire of the gods'. * Gate of the Screaming Root, Mandrake * Gate of the Azure Wolf, Lupas * Rhino? * Porcupine? * Armadillo? * Roc or Phoenix? * Gate of the Protector, Aegis * Gate of the Forgotten Blight, Manticore Gods of Xeradun Xeradun has a number of Pantheons, one major religion in every kingdom as well as a few scattered cults. * The Eledren Pantheon consists of thirteen main gods in a counsel with other gods supporting or in other factions. * The Jenki Pantheon is made up of two types of gods. One type are born as gods and the other is deified mortals who were great heroes or other wise did big things for the kingdom. * The Melanda Pantheon consists of eight divine entities that are less solid. Rather then gods with personalities they are more like energies that intermingle. * Trivia * Xeradun is it's own world, linked to Earthland much like Edolus is. It is not a parallel though, meaning you will not find a Natsu in Xeradun. * Xeradun calendar: 12 months at 29 days. 13th month at 17 days, 18 days every 4 years Category:Locations